The Gumpink Moon
by Volfkiller
Summary: How Remus Lupin and Tonks first meet, and what is in this mistery message for Dumble... Story translated for R., here you got it, little struggler. Just 10 years of learning and you'll Polish as well to read it in original, hah. Have fun!


Remus Lupin, lonely, walked in cold, december evening on the Hogwart's grounds. He had always been lonely - this fate was chosen instead of him and he couldn't changed that. He came to therms with it, but it wasn't easy. Awareness of thought, that he have to spend his all life as a lonely person, was overhelming.  
Sometimes it was so hard, that he thought about leaving; leave everything, his friends (only them he really had), only becouse he couldn't look anymore at their happiness without catching himself on thoughs, which he was ashamed about or too painful to stand...  
,,I will be always in his shadow", he thought, when Sirius'es girlfans set up the new club for him, and for handsome Gryffindor-boy wasn't easy to escape from them, but he didn't fighted shy too.  
,,Why him...", he thought, when Lily for first meeting with James has said ,,Yes" in front of the altar...  
,,I will never became a warlock's-fighter...", he thought, when at Ministry he found out that they don't accept ,,volatile-shaped"...  
,,I will never had a home...", he had thought after escaped from the city, where one of citizens sent a rumour about the werewolf...  
,,For this children'sn good, I must leave..." he thought, when Snape told parents about Remus'es little secret...  
,,I will be always alone", he realized, while was looking at black, anxious lake.  
The silent had broken by strange, coming quicly sound, which was yelling:  
- CareeeAAAAAAFUL...!  
Lupin turned and at this moment white ball of snow, smudging of speed, pound on him, and blew him down on the tract of the lake.  
Remus passaged something like ten yards, with something heavy mashing his chest.  
He looked into dark snowman's eyes, who whisked off snow on Lupin's face and showed wide smiling lips.  
,,Hi. I'm Tonks." - young snow...woman represented herself.  
Remus blinked. It could be a result of shock, but his attacker has hair as pink as bubble gum.  
,,Remus Lupin."  
,,It's nice to meet you! How do you do? - she became more serious, when she noticed his grey of cold face.  
,,In this moment...it'll be much better, if you could get off me.  
Tonk's cheeks along with her hair turned colour on fire red.  
,,Oh...reckon."  
She rolled over and stood up, whisking snow off her long, leather cape. Trying to picked up too, Remus noticed that she has it studded. ,,I'll help..." - palm in violet glove held out readily to him.  
,,No!" - he suprised himself by resolution of his voice. - ,,I rather liked you to not come closer to me, if you don't bother."  
When he finally managed to get up, massaging back, he noticed that the girl is smiling.  
It was hard to Lupin, becouse of that hair, clothes of seventeen-year old girl, and snow, to recognize her age. Also, she could be an almost twenty-year old, only for her full-grown, but still fragile silhouette.  
,,I'm terribly sorry for this accident, proffesor..."  
Lupin was suprised of calling him like that. He doesn't teach in Hogwarts since two years. ,,I was walking with message for you, when I tripped of the root and lost ballance, and then it rolled very quicly...or I rolled." - she laughed. - ,,So bad I didn't have a sledge, it would be so fun!"  
,,Wait. Have you got message for me?" - Lupin interrupted another burst of laugh. For such a small person her voice wasn't high, rather deep and intensive.  
,,From Dumbledore." - Tonks started to search in her pockets in a little bit wiggler way. Finally, she fished a mussy envelope. ,,Go ahead."  
The envelope was adressed to him by specifical, obliqe charakter of Hogwart's hiding headmanster writing. Lupin opened it and red a short note:

Dear Remus,  
to end of the Christmas break it stayed a few more days. I want you to go to about of the Order and action in the investigation started by me. Unfortunatelly, I can't explain you on the paper what is it about. Sirius will do this on the place.  
You can trust Nymphadora. She is an Order's member too.  
With best wishes, Dumbledore

Lupin looked at Tonks.  
,,Nymphadora?"  
,,This is my name." - she admitted reluctantly. ,,I hate it. Just call me Tonks, okey?"  
Lupin nodded and saw around. ,,We are almost next to the Forbidden Forrest. Let's come a way to teleport."  
They moved. Lupin helped Tonks to get out of the lake's edge, when it turned out, that she hurt her leg while an unfortunate fall.  
,,Don't pay attention, it's happen to me very often. I'm an lubber...Tough shit happens to me all my life. Oh, I'm sorry. I should phrase myself better, when I'm talking to you, proffesor."  
,,Don't pay attention, I'm not longer a school teacher. And people, who rolled from such a big bank known each other enough to start calling themselves by first name, if you want to."  
She laughed and looked at him with sympathy.  
,,You're absolutly diffrent than person I expexted..."  
,,And who you were expect?"  
,,An old, grumpy proffesor of Defense, who has nothing to do but burring himself in snow at long, winter evenings..."  
Lupin smiled.  
,,So Dumbledore is thinking about kicking me out?"  
,,No! It's Sirius who described you like that. But he smiled perty along the way, only as he could does."  
,,So I undestand now... I see that you know him very well."  
,,Well, we're cousins, at last."  
,,Are you? Sirius has never been mentioned it to me before!"  
,,We were never close. When he escaped from home, I was small yet. Besides, Blacks didn't keep in touch with my family, since my parents uttered public about You-Kow-Who... Fortunately, Sirius is completely diffrent, he came to Gryffindor.  
,,Who would dare to think, indeed. But still he has never been honoured in taking girls from their boyfriends."  
Tonks laughed, Lupin did too and after a moment they laughed together. Sun gone down and first stars started to shine on the sky, and inside the Forrest something howled loudly.  
,,Better get out of here."  
,,I'm agree".  
They took a step onward together and disappeared in the same moment.  
Still thin Moon came out from the clouds. 


End file.
